


Sharing is Caring

by coffeeshopangel



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Brolin Week, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, On Set, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeshopangel/pseuds/coffeeshopangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin comes down with a cold and Bradley catches onto it automatically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooh another one written originally for Brolin Week on Tumblr and yes, it just occurred to me to move it over here :D And this absolutely happened with the overly big baggy grey sweater both Colin and Bradley were photographed wearing.

Bradley never missed whenever something in Colin’s life was amiss. He always found the miniscule quirks in the consistently happy personality his best friend held; the ray of sunshine that seemed to disappear whenever Colin was being bothered. Which is why, when Colin showed up to Pierrefonds one day, eyes rimmed in a bright red that matched the bloodshot look in his azure pupils, nose a light pink and feet lagging over one another, Bradley took Colin under his metaphorical wing.

If anyone were to ask, Bradley would claim it was because he couldn’t stand Colin’s moping (which didn’t happen) and whining (Bradley didn’t think Colin was even capable of whining). Truth be told, Bradley just craved that little piece of sun that went on vacation when Colin was feeling down.

Slowly, Colin made his way over to where Bradley was huddled beneath an eve of the castle. It wasn’t raining, but there was a thick fog rolling over the castle; the clouds constantly threatening a torrential downpour of epic proportions and Bradley knew the water would be nothing compared to what the wardrobe ladies would do to him if he dared get his chainmail wet. Because of his fright of those women, who in his defense could poke and prod for hours and still deem Bradley not fit for camera, he had one of his old sweatshirts slung over it.

“Hey.” Bradley smiled, though the worry was apparently evident in his eyes as Colin smiled grimly back at him.

“Hey.” Colin replied, accent scratchy.

“You look like-,”

Bradley’s simile was interrupted by a sudden intake from Colin and a loud achoo that seemed to echo off the old stone walls surrounding them. A few people shot glances over and Colin just raised a hand apologetically until they carried on with their work, shaking their heads fondly.

“Sorry,” Colin said sheepishly, rubbing his hands over his upper arms lightly, “I caught a bit of a cold.”

“Why don’t you take a day Col? You look like he-,” Bradley paused, observing Colin’s hands moving up and down his biceps with increasing speed and pressure, “Are you cold?”

Colin’s blue eyes snapped to Bradley’s and he half-shrugged, “Not really.”

Bradley watched him for a few more seconds before declaring that Colin’s lie was bullshit and proceeding to struggle out of his sweater.

“W-what are you doing?” Colin asked, the chatter in his teeth giving away his earlier lie and making Bradley squirm out of his raggedy old sweater a little quicker.

“What does it look like?” Bradley responded and stretched out the hand that was holding the balled up article of clothing. He shook the sweater a little to capture Colin’s attention, “Here, put this on, it should warm you up right quick.”

Colin’s eyes looked at the sweater longingly for a second before sighing, “But you’ll get cold.”

“Cols, I’ve got chainmail on and you, being the lucky duck you are, have never had to experience the pains and atrocities that come with this particular article of clothing but believe me when I say, I’m very much warm enough.” Bradley paused to smile sweetly at Colin, “Besides, you’re the one with the cold who left his flat without bringing a sweater.”

Colin blushed and took the hoodie, stammering his thanks as he slipped it on over his head. Bradley watched as the grey material enveloped Colin’s tiny waist, flowing off his shoulders like the hem of a dress off the hips of the person wearing it. Reaching out, Bradley smoothed down a few fly away hairs that always came with putting on a sweater and Colin smiled in thanks.

“Better?” Bradley asked, leaning against the stone casually.

“Much.” Colin responded, mirroring his stance and if Colin twisted his body so he was a little closer to Bradley’s, Bradley didn’t say. “Thank you.”

“It’s what friends are for.” Bradley smiled and Colin grinned back.

Months later, Bradley would spend the night at Colin’s flat and in the morning he’d find him, curled up on the couch reading the newspaper and wearing the ragged old hoodie. And as Bradley came in to give Colin a light kiss on the cheek he’d remark on Colin’s clothing choice and Colin would blush lightly, murmuring an excuse that would be quieted by a press of lips against his, accompanied by a whispered “now I can always be with you”.


End file.
